marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostown
'''Frostown '''is a fictional place in the DS Version of the Adventure Tours of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Frostown is the first location in the Tours. Frostown is also a Winter Island (only Olympic Sports are played here). It is ruled by the Snow Spirit, Frosty. The mid-boss is Bowser, Jr. while the boss is Dr. Eggman Nega. Bosses *Bowser, Jr. *Dr. Eggman Nega Rivals Unlocked *Mario (Frostown Adventure) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Frostown Adventure) *Luigi (Frostown Adventure) *Tails (Frostown Adventure) *Knuckles (Sparkleton Adventure) Minigames *Cheer Up Thwomp (Sparkleton Adventure) *Push the Button (Sparkleton Adventure) *Pick the Right Part (Polastraits Adventure) Story Mode At the Opening Ceremony of the 2010 Winter Olympics, Bowser and Dr. Eggman decide to ruin the Winter Olympics since they weren't invited. They go to invade the land of the Snow Spirits. When they arrive, they decide to hold their own Winter Olympics in a dream island called Blizland. Bowser melts all the snow in every Winter and Dream Island but Blizland. Dr. Eggman decides to capture all six snow spirits by forcing them together and caging them. Dr. Eggman lets one snow spirit escape but captures the five. Bowser and Dr. Eggman then go to Blizland. Mario and Sonic arrive and find out there is no snow. The only snow spirit left, Frosty, introduces itself to Mario and Sonic and tells them that the villians have taken over the islands. Frosty gets all the snow back in Frostown and tells the heroes to rescue the snow spirits. Mario and Sonic find Toad who joins their adventure. The heroes then find a treasure chest with Stardust Shoes allowing the heroes to skate. The heroes then do a Skating Mission and earn a mysterious gem. Frosty reveals the gem has powers and that he can use it. Toad then finds an ice wall blocking the path to the plaza. Frosty uses the gem's powers to destroy the ice wall so the heroes can go on. However, Bowser, Jr. prevents the heroes from going into the plaza. Bowser, Jr. challenges the heroes to an event where he loses. He then flees to the plaza and makes bigger ice walls and eventually to every island. The heroes must complete at least 4 missions to get 4 gems to break the ice wall. Along the way, they meet Luigi and Tails who are looking for someone to challenge to an event. Mario and Luigi eventually get Skis so they can ski. After breaking the ice wall, they meet Dr. Eggman Nega who has captured a snow spirit, Sparky. Dr. Eggman Nega challenges the heroes to an event which he loses and teleports away. He also frees Sparky and Sparky brings back snow to Sparkleton, a dream island. Later, the heroes return to Frostown from Sparkleton to complete more missions on another pathway before breaking the first ice gate in Sparkleton. However, the pathway is blocked by Thwomp and Peach must use the love power to cheer him up. The plan works and Thwomp moves out of the way. The heroes recruit Knuckles onto the team on the way. The heroes again return back to Frostown from Sparkleton to complete more missions on the second pathway before breaking the last ice gate in Sparkleton. However, the pathway is blocked by a gate opened by a rival machine. Amy must use her hammer to hit the machine in a certain order to open the gate to unlock more missions. The heroes return to Frostown from Polastraits to complete more missions on the final pathway before breaking the last ice gate in Polastraits. However, the pathway is again blocked by a gate that is opened by a machine. However, the machine is broken and Tails can only fix it. Tail fixes it and opens the gate. Side Quest: After entering the plaza, a Toad will tell the heroes that the Olympic memoribila is missing and tells the heroes to find it. After recruiting Shadow, Shadow will talk to Rouge. Rouge will then tell Shadow to trade three whitestones for an olympic memoribila. Missions Ski Jumping *Get a perfect landing (25,000 points for landing) *Pass 110 meters while there are strong winds *Land between 120 and 130 meters *Defeat Tails Cross Country *Finish in 2nd or 1st Place *Finish in 1st Place without sprinting more than 5 times *Finish in 1st Place without crouching *Defeat Luigi Biathlon *Hit 4 or 5 shots in 30 Seconds *Finish in 1st Place with many hills *Finish in 1st Place without accelerating *Defeat KnucklSpeed Skating 500m *Fini0 seconds or less *Cross the goal while doing the final sprint *Do at least one curve dash during the race *Defeat Bowser, Jr. Nordic Combined *Finish the penalty in 15 seconds *Get any skill (but "Nothing") *Finish in 1st Place while rivals use skills *Defeat Dr. Eggman Nega Category:Places Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Winter Island